


you matter too

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, M/M, Patton is a sad boi, protective boyfriend remy is my life now, remy is a sweet boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Patton is upset after a hard day.Thankfully Remy is there.





	1. Chapter 1

Remy was used to his and Patton’s routine by now, going up to the moral side’s room for some much needed attention after the video had been recorded.

And while Remy had more sass than Roman and Virgil’s petty fights contained, he could always tell when something wasn’t right with his utter sweetheart of a boyfriend.

He knocked on Patton’s door. “Babe, I know you’re in there. And I can hear you crying and trying to hide it.”

There was a soft sigh and the sound of shuffling before the door was opened.

“I’m sorry I’m not exactly in a happy mood today.”

Patton was wearing his cat hoodie, the hood pulled up over his head. And his eyes were teary and puffy.

“Sweetie, it’s okay. It’s why I made sure to bring this along with me.”

Remy handed over a paw print covered mug, a gift he gave to the moral side after five wonderful months of dating, except now the mug was filled with hot chocolate and tiny marshmallows on the top.

“Awe, you remembered how I like it?”

“Well when I’m dating perfection and an absolute sweetheart, I make sure to cheer them up on their bad days.”

Patton smiled. It was small, but genuine.

“Thank you.”

For a few minutes the two sat in silence, one drinking from a paw print mug and the other sipping through a Starbucks cup.

“It’s been tense today,” Patton said at last.

“I could feel it when I was coming up here,” Remy commented.

“Yeah, there was just a lot of shouting. And no one was really listening to me and I....I sunk out before the video was over so now I feel really guilty about it and-“

He stopped himself to take a breath, and another sip.

“Anyway, they’ve came to the door a few times but I’ve never answered. I don’t really wanna be with anyone but you right now.”

“I’m flattered, mostly because I wanna be here with you for a long time.”

They sat in silence for a while longer, eventually choosing to lie down on the bed.

Remy pulled Patton close, letting the moral side snuggle into his chest and fall asleep there.

It was silent and peaceful, until there came a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan, Roman and Virgil were all feeling it.

The same guilt.

Patton had never sunk out in the middle of a video.

And without even having to mention it, they knew it was because of them.

Either Patton was ignored or whenever he tried to suggest something it was shot down, and eventually it got so bad the moral side was forced to sink out.

The other three sides had only stopped yelling at each other when Thomas had told them off.

Only then did they realise what they had done.

Since then, one at a time each of them had tried to get to Patton but he wouldn’t answer the door.

So now the three were going all at once.

“If he wouldn’t talk to any of us before, what makes you think he will now?” Virgil asked.

“Patton will have to talk to us eventually,” Logan answered, knocking on the door.

“And if he doesn’t?” Roman said.

“Take the door down.”

(Virgil might have rolled his eyes at that comment.)

There was a whispered conversation, and some kind of noise of protest, before the door was opened ever so slightly.

“What do you three want?”

It was clear that a certain trio of sides had forgotten Remy always hangs out with Patton after videos were recorded.

“We wish to speak to Patton regarding our behaviour today,” Logan explained.

“He doesn’t want to see you right now, any of you.”

“Is he okay?” Virgil asked.

“Totally fine, but he just wants to be alone and cuddle with me, and you’re interrupting our time together, so bye.”

The door was closed once more.

........

Remy went right back to snuggling with his boyfriend.

“Is everyone okay?” Patton said softly.

“They’re all fine.”

“I feel bad.”

“You shouldn’t, babe. You matter too, your feelings matter too.”

“I know, but-“

“Hush, we’re having a peaceful cuddle session.”

Patton giggled, before settling down once more.

Their cuddle session went uninterrupted for the remainder of the day.


End file.
